Something More Than Just A Friend
by TrollingMedaXx
Summary: As the Trolls lived happily ever after, after creek's death, peace was amongst them all ( even the Burgens ). Dancing, hugging and singing was the main priority of the Trolls but can't they add an extra one to it? With Branch finally showing his true colours and becoming a happy troll – with Poppy of course – nothing could ever go wrong… Well, at least they thought so.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my second story on and I'm hoping you are going to like it. The story idea was not mine but I got inspired and decided to base it around the original story. I happily have permission to do this so I think we should get started! Lets go!**

* * *

As the Trolls lived happily ever after, after creek's death, peace was amongst them all ( even the Burgens ). Dancing, hugging and singing was the main priority of the Trolls but can't they add an extra one to it? With Branch finally showing his true colours and becoming a happy troll – with Poppy of course – nothing could ever go _wrong_ … Well, at least they thought so.

"Poppy, are you ready?" Reassured Branch, whilst he packed his backpack for all the essential things they will need in their journey.

"Yep! Ready as I can be! But are you sure that were _only_ going to pick out flowers in the woods for the community garden? I mean, It's fun and all but my father wants me back home to do some 'queen stuff'." Stated Poppy.

"Well, I'll get you back home as soon as possible. Oh! Almost forgot! I need to go back to my Bunker to get something. Stay here, I'll only be a minute." Commented Branch. As Branch went along to go fetch his equipment, DJ Suki and the twins, Satin and Chenille were heading out of their pod to say goodbye until they noticed Poppy.

"So are you excited?" Questioned DJ.

"He _likes_ you… You can tell!" Added Satin.

"Who? Branch… heh. What makes you say that?" Asked Poppy nervously.

"Oh Poppy! Come on! You know that HE likes you. He even stated it when he sang true colors. Obviously the part where it says ' _That's why I love you'_ is in the lyrics but you don't know if he actually meant it." Pointed out DJ.

"And we know you like him too, Poppy!" Winked Satin and Chenille.

Maybe the girls were right. Did Branch _like_ Poppy? Only if Poppy could see what was running through Branch's mind right now.

"Maybe your right…" Sighed Poppy, "I should get going to say goodbye to the others. Bye!"

"Bye Poppy, stay safe!" Replied DJ, Satin and Chenille.

Eventually, Branch found his safety equipment but then bumped into Poppy as she was walking towards Branch's Bunker. Poppy fell on top of branch making them both collapsing to the ground. At this moment, Poppy was lying on top of Branch, both Blushing red.

"err… Hey Poppy? What are you doing here?" Questioned Branch nervously.

Trying to think of an excuse, Poppy replied , "I was going to your bunker! To erm… See if you had finished packing your tools so we can go out on our trip… Yeah!"

"If your ready then, lets go but have you said your goodbyes yet?" Commented Branch.

"I've said goodbye to the twins and DJ but the rest of them shall-" Stated Poppy.

"No, we don't have time. Lets get going? Shall we?" Interrupted Branch as he stood on his feet and helped Poppy get up by his hand. During the time he was helping her by the hand, Branch and Poppy made eye contact. His electric, teal-blue eyes dazed into Poppy's rose-pink eyes as he assisted her to stand up from the ground. Breaking the eye-contact, Branch quickly snapped and added," Let's go Poppy, we need to decorate our garden for the trolls.

* * *

 _ **End of chapter 1**_

 _ **The story I based it on was called The Magic Inside by BananaQUEEN13. Chapter 1 is done, chapter 2 coming out soon! Please leave a review, fav and follow! ~ Happy reading!**_


	2. Chapter 2

I **realised I made some mistakes in Chapter 1 so I'll make sure ill change that heh. Before you read this chapter make sure you have left a review on chapter 1 and have read that part. Now let's get started!**

* * *

As Branch and Poppy finally set off into the woods to collect some flowers for the community garden, they strolled confidently through the woods but were unaware of the dangers that lay ahead of them…

"I'm so excited!" Praised Poppy amusingly, " I wonder what flowers were going to pick. Hmm maybe… Teal delight or PINK POPPYS! YEAH!"

"I didn't know you were that excited Poppy." Smiled Branch as he turned his head over his shoulder to see Poppy.

"Well Branch, it's always good to be happy no matter what situation you're in!" Replied Poppy.

"Your right. Being here with you today makes me happy Poppy. That's all I need." Cheered Branch Truthfully. Poppy's cheeks blushed hot pink. Maybe it is true that Branch _likes_ her. Who knows?

"Now, it's getting a little late." Suggested Branch, " We should sleep and continue our search tomorrow." Up ahead, Branch could see a clearing. The clearing had a soft, thick layer of grass padding surrounded by welcoming, pink blossom trees. That was a perfect place to set up a small camp for tonight. Without notice, there was a burnt, flattened patch in the middle of the area that seemed very unlikely. This made Branch nervous but Poppy looked extremely tired so he decided to lay out the sleeping bags and cook an acorn, red berry soup. Obviously, it wasn't the best soup, but Poppy didn't complain. Eventually, the sun met it's horizon, meaning it was bed time for the two trolls. Branch slumped into his sleeping bag as Poppy did the same but with a sigh of relief. Before Branch had dragged the covers over him, he could hear Poppy shifting around in her sleeping bag in discomfit. Suddenly, Poppy began to sing.

" _Stars shining bright above you;"_ She paused wondering if Branch would stop her. He stayed silent so she continued singing.

" _Night winds seems to be whispering , 'I love you.'_

 _Birds singing in the sycamore trees,"_ Sang Branch as he joined in with Poppy to make a little duo until they finished singing the little tune.

" _Dream a little dream of me."_ Poppy Smiled whilst glazing at Branch who looked at her with his loving, kind eyes.

"You didn't stop me this time." Observed Poppy.

"Why would I?" Replied Branch softly.

"Exactly. why wouldn't you stop me?" Poppy then sat up. Branch did the same too with a look of confusion in his face.

"Branch, I've been thinking about you recently." Admitted Poppy," Those words... _'That's why I love you',_ when you sang true colours to me. Did you actually mean it?" Branch blushed. He knew what Poppy was talking about. Without knowing, he let the words slip out of his mouth on 'accident' but those words were exactly what he was thinking. He loved Poppy for years now. This _could_ be to moment...

Trying to change the subject, Branch pointed out," That's why you were taking so long before. Were you talking about me?"

"Yes Branch we were but that's not the answer to my question." Responded Poppy.

"Branch, I've suspected that you've liked me ever since you were 6-7." Poppy sighed and softened her voice," Was that true?"

Poppy had Branch right there. There was nothing he could do but just admit that he loved Poppy. Branch looked at Poppy and took a deep breath.

"Poppy, I've loved you for a very long time. Ever since I was 6-7 years old. You might wonder why I was so mean to you back then... Its j-just cause I thought I would lose you like I lost Grandma Rosiepuff..." Poppy looked at Branch with Caring, loving eyes.

"Branch I want you to know that... I love you too and I will always love you." Cried Poppy emotionally as she ran towards him and embraced with a hug. Branch returned the hug and cuddled her like it was his last.

"I love you too Poppy." Smiled Branch as he placed his hand on the side of her cheek and started to lean in closer. As a kiss awaited, the two 'Troll lovers' were distracted by a sudden noise in the bushes. They halted.

"What was that?" asked Poppy nervously.

"Don't worry its probably nothing." Convinced Branch.

"Branch it's getting _louder_..." Denied Poppy Seriously.

In a blink of an eye, a shot was heard. It sounded like a blow dart being triggered. Poppy was down.

"Poppy!" Branch yelped, as he went over to see if Poppy was ok. Poppy was hit with a sleeping dart. He tried to awake her by shaking her frantically yet carefully but it was too late. Without Notice, Branch falling asleep very quickly. He tried to make one last look at the intruder but he could only see a blurred figure as he unfortunately collapsed over Poppy's chest.

"Gotcha." Spoke the Intruder.

* * *

 _ **End of chapter 2**_

 _ **Who knows who shot Poppy and Branch? Find out in the next chapter of Something More Than Just A Friend! Remember to leave a review, fav and follow! ~ Happy Reading!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Ooo! **Chapter 3! Enjoy! I've also got an Instagram trolls fan account so please follow me hehe! I will post art, edits etc. Username; realartcherry / Now let's get on with the story!**

From the tragic even that happened yesterday, Branch had a rude awakening.

"Ugh… Where am I?" Groaned Branch tiredly. Noticing his surroundings, that wasn't the woods, he quickly observed the place and realised he was captured. He was stuck behind bars in a cage that was made from nature. Then Branch twitched his ear in the direction of where he heard speaking.

"So, who are these trolls?" Spoke the intruder's assistant.

"I don't know, but they seem quite rare. Don't let them out. You don't know what they may be capable of." Commanded the intruder. The assistant shook his head in agreement ( Yes ). Branch was stunned. He had never seen that type of 'troll' before. She was wearing a short-haired animal skin coat that lead all the way down to her knees, like a dress with a black belt attached to her waist. In completion of the outfit, she wore dark-brown boots that slipped on over her leggings. But the most unusual feature she had was her hair. It didn't stick up like Branch's nor Poppy's, her cobalt, dark blue, long hair drooped down to flow down her back but at the back of her head, a section of her hair was braided into a fishtail braid. She also had bangs across her face like Poppy's but not almost as beautiful.

"Looks like you're awake." Suggested the she-troll, "Now must I ask, Why are you in MY territory."

"YOUR TERRITORY?!" Branch snorted; "It had no borders, which equals no territory. Also, who said it was yours _AND_ who are you? And what have you done to poppy." Demanded Branch Angrily.

"Well excuse me, I was about to relight my border with fire until you and your little 'girlfriend' camped on it!" Argued the she-troll," Oh and your pink girl here will be awake in a few minutes anyway. No need to worry."

So that's what that Burnt patch was. It still doesn't make any sense though! It would take a long time to keep the fire going.

"But it would take really long to keep the fire going all the time! You would have to light it up everyday!" Branch snorted again," And how would it not spread? There were no rocks surrounding it!

"I use real fire squirt and _ONLY_ the best sorcerers could use it!" Exclaimed the She-troll.

Branch's eyes went wide. She could use magic?! Noticing that Poppy wasn't ' _alive'_ for a few minutes. Branch gasped.

"Where's Poppy?" Demanded Branch.

"You mean your little girlfriend here? She'll be _awake_ in a few minutes as I repeated." Laughed the She-troll.

"Girlfriend? What are you talking about? Heh..." Blushed Branch as he placed his hand behind his neck nervously.

"I saw you two getting all _lovey-dovey_ before." Smirked the She-troll.

"That's none of your business! Why should I care anyway! You're just a crazy troll who believes she can do magic!" Snapped Branch. The She-troll glared at Branch with more anger. She must of been alone for a really long time! She did seem like she has never been told this before but Branch HAD to get out of here before she does something crazy... Will she let Branch escape?

* * *

 _ **End of Chapter 3**_

 _ **Sorry for being inactive! I'm really busy with tests and I need to revise for an end of the year exam but I will try my best on writing more chapters.~ Happy Reading!**_


End file.
